


My recent expiriances

by LittleWolfofSnow



Category: IRL - Fandom
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Genderfluid Demisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfofSnow/pseuds/LittleWolfofSnow
Summary: So, none of you knew this, but I'm a Genderfluid Demisexual, and my family only accept the demisexual part. What follows, is exactly how I discovered who I am, and how hard it is to be in a family like mine
Relationships: You'll see - Relationship





	My recent expiriances

When I was in fourth grade I had a couple of really close FREINDS, but as soon as I hit fifth grade, they became the plastics. Only three friends stayed with me, until sixth grade. But in fifth grade, Boys and girls started to avoid me. I never knew why, till I almost ran into someone. They twisted away from me and shouted "Ew the freak touched me!" I didn't understand. 

For weeks this continued, with the boys and girls of my class and above grades avoiding me. Then my three longest frends, who I had been friends with since kindergarten, and first grade, told me. Apparently my old friends decided I was to boring for them, and they needed to get rid of me. They spread a rumer that I ... that I gave the teachers something 'special' to get good grades. In reality, I used to be friendly with my teachers so I felt more comfortable asking questions if I got confused. But they still spread that something else was up. After finding out, I decided to stop. I did worse and worse in school, I ignored others, and only talked to my friends. Eventually, one moved away, and another joined the plastics.

During sixth grade I became a slight pyromaniac, and always had at least one candle and a small matchbook. On mother's day, my sister took one of my candles and tied to get rid of the cobwebs in our basement by lighting them on fire. In doing so, she also set a ratsnest of fire, both figuratively, and literally. We lived with our grandparents at the time, and grandma collected a lot of uneeded stuff. From old clothes to newspapers. Everything was in the basement. We also had a packrat living with us, although we didn't know it at the time. She set the house on fire, and while the fire marshal said it was an accident caused by the packrat nest falling into the flame of the heater, my cousin, and grandmother was told by my sister, I set it on fire. SHE IS ALMOST TWO YEARS MY SENIOR! They believed her, and I went along with it, since they wouldn't believe me anyway. Sis, I'm gonna call her Car, since she loves cars. Car had done a lot of things and blamed it on me. Such as steal a movie from our local grocery/convince store, and blamed it on me. When my grandmother found it, it was under Car's pillow. She claimed I put it under there to make it seem like she did it. This was while I was still in third grade. 

So my cousin 'KitCat', who I'd given that nickname because the first time I met her, she was eating a kitkat and petting a kitten, and is around four years older than me, held a knife to my throught, even though she had just seen me go through a panic attack, and told me to tell her the truth of how the fire started. She kept telling at me to tell the truth, when I was, until I gave in and claimed it was me. Ever since, I've been terrified of fires I either can't control, or get to big. Unfortunately now, any fire higher than my waist, or on any type of building triggers me. If it's on screen, like YouTube or in a movie, I'm fine, but the second I see it IRL or am physically near it, I go into a panic attack. Hell, up till last summer, I couldn't even walk through a smoke bomb firework. As far as I've been able to tell, once I go in, I need a candle or a small flame I control to bring me out. 

Anyways, Car and KitCat spread the information of me burning the house to the school, and soon I was also being called an arsonist. Some kids thought it was cool, while others thought I was even more of a freak. Flower, a nickname I called my BFF, who was the only freind who has stayed with me always, was the only one who stayed with me, even when I pushed everyone away. 

That's the year I started to question my sexuality. I saw a lot of people with crushes then, but I didn't really see the appeal. When I looked it up on the internet, I thought I was Pan for a while. Only recently did I find out I was Demi. 

Sixth year continued in this fashion, and I had never been more grateful for Mr. D, who was my history teachers and also an EMT that day. He constantly came to check on us, even during the summer. Years later, I would find out that the news article covering the fire made no mention of me. Is was Mr and Mrs B and there grand daughter Car. Ther was no mention of me. 

That same year I was sent to the local group home for the first time.


End file.
